I'm Yours
by Mrs.R.R.Lupin-Jones
Summary: Never having discussed kids, Harry is nervous about telling his lover about his future fatherhood. Get the picture? / Now, Harry and Sirius have to face revealing all to their friends and family. / Abandoned for now, editing happening.
1. Finding out

_A/N Heyall, I never finish stories, as some already know. I have over 13 pages of ideas, but I know I'd never finish them. Soooo , I had an amazing idea! It was sooooo brilliant that - Yeah it wasn't that good. Anyway, I decided to do a one-shoty thing. So it'll be a short story, that I will finish. You might not see my logic, but that's what it is. So deal with it. Heh. Anyway._

_SMILEY12COOL, Heh, I just want to say if your reading this, (I can't remember if you put me on author alert, I think you did ….. But heh) I did this for yooooouuuuu! Sort of. You see I wanted to do an Mpreg story, but didn't know what paring, and I knew you liked SBHP, sooooo….. :D_

_Review even if you think it's crap._

_But if you complain about it being slash, or mpreg or something, then….Your stoopid, can't you read! I will laugh at you. And so will everyone. So there._

_By the way, VOLDEMORT IS DEAD. And that's all you need to know._

_This is Mizzdrwhoharrypotter, with a new penname. Okies?_

Harry laughed.

"Haha. Sorry," He was still chuckling, "I just thought for a moment then, that you'd said-"

"You're pregnant." The Healer repeated, nodding.

Harry's chuckling turned a tad hysterical, and his expression was no longer falsely cheerful.

"Yup." Harry said, wide eyed, nodding and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "that's what I thought you said."

The Healer smiled understandingly. "Why don't you go home to your….husband?"

"Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, then, and tell him the news?" The healer carried on.

"Right." Harry said still in a daze.

He slid off the bed, and made his way out of Healer Cabrera's door.

Pregnant. He knew it was possible, there was a potion, one they'd studied in 6th year. He and Sirius had never used a potion, and Harry knew Sirius wouldn't drug his drink or anything ridiculous like that. They hadn't even talked about kids. Heck, Harry hadn't even _thought _about kids. How did it happen? How will Sirius react?

Scenarios ran through his head. Good and Bad. Questions. Lots and lots of questions. And he soon found himself in front of the house they'd brought together, in a little village in Wales.

Harry swallowed, and took a deep breath. He dug his keys out of his pocket, he paused. He didn't have to tell him straight away, did he? He could find out how it happened couldn't he? Besides, most of his friends didn't even know, Neville knew. He figured it out, Merlin knows how, and what Neville knew Luna knew. Anyway, his friends thought they were just catching up on all the years they'd missed on Godfather and Godson, oh how wrong they are.

That's not the point though, he'd research it a bit first, Sirius didn't know he'd went to see a healer, Sirius had suggested it when he'd looked awful one day, and that was only because he'd got up three times in the night to throw up. Before Azkaban, Remus had said Sirius was a very deep sleeper, and was impossible to get up in the morning, after Azkaban the slightest noise would wake him up. Since he got with Harry it seemed like his old habits of deep sleep came back. So, he got up early this morning, and snuck out the house, to see the healer. No need to get Sirius concerned over a stomach bug, he just needed a potion and he'd be fine. Hn, some stomach bug. Harry didn't know how he felt about it really. He'd always wanted a family, but he didn't know how a parent was supposed to act, and Sirius only re-

Harry jerked when he felt something touch his shoulder, he came out of his thoughts to see Sirius standing in the doorway, smiling amusedly at him, but his grey eyes full of worry gave him away.

"You going to stand there all day, you've been staring at those keys for a while now, something interesting?"

Harry let out a breathy chuckle, and smiled at Sirius, as he passed him into the hallway.

He heard Sirius close the door behind him, turning around, only to have Sirius pin him against the wall and snog him senseless, Harry kissed back half-heartedly, the baby still preying on his mind.

Sirius pulled back frowning, "Where were you? I was worried, what's happened?"

Harry mentally smacked himself, he'd find out something was wrong very quickly if he carried on like this, Harry gave his love a small, hopefully reassuring, smile. "Nothing, love. I woke up early, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went for a walk, I was longer than I expected. I lost track of time…just, thinking…." Harry couldn't look him in the eyes, he hated lying to him. Sirius could probably tell he was lying, anyway.

Sirius let go of Harry's arms that he'd pinned against the wall, Harry looked up, he couldn't see any emotion in his eyes. He'd put that mask on, the one even Harry couldn't read… like he was bracing himself for something….

"Oh? And what were you thinking of?"

"Erm, Just….stuff." He was rubbish at lying.

Sirius looked down, nodding at the floor, "Just stuff," he whispered. He took a deep breath and looked up with sad eyes and a small smile.

Harry was looking confused. "What? What's the matter?" It was now Harry's turn to be concerned.

"I'll make it easier, shall I?"

Harry frowned. "Make what easier?"

Sirius didn't look at Harry, frowning towards the floor. "You're a lot younger than me Harry, you're beautiful, you can have anyone you wanted…" Harry didn't like where this was going, Sirius look up at him with a gentle smile, and pained eyes. "Let's face it, Harry. We both knew you'd get fed up of me at some point."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Sirius incredulously, but he wasn't looking. Harry rolled his eyes. Harry put his fingers under Sirius' chin, tilting it up to look at him.

"Silly dog."

Harry kissed him, surprised for a second Sirius froze, but soon kissed back heatedly.

Only when oxygen was lacking, did they separate. Sirius looked at Harry questionably.

Harry chuckled, "I'd never get fed up of you! I love you, you mutt, and your not getting rid of me for a long, long time." Hopefully, Harry mentally added.

Sirius breathed, and kissed him on the lips before smiling, "Want to go out for dinner this weekend?"

Harry blinked at the randomness, but soon shook himself, as he was used to it by now. He smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Sirius grinned, thinking about the ring, tucked away safely. He dragged Harry upstairs, back to bed.

It was still way too early.

A/N Just a little interlude, I know Sirius was a little OOC but DEAL WITH IT!

Harry realised, that he had already started showing. Sort of. It was very hard to spot, but if you knew about it beforehand, it was there. Just a little tiny bump on his abdomen.

Anyway, in normal circumstances, if he needed information he'd go to Hermione, but this wasn't a normal situation. He briefly thought about going to the Healer for some information, but how would he explain that to Sirius? He couldn't sneak out again.

He needed books. He didn't think wizards had libraries. There was a book store, he knew, but he didn't want to buy it, that'd just give everything away. There was the Hogwarts Library. He didn't have access though, and he doubted it'd have anything on Male Pregnancy.

That only left one place.

The Black Library. It had books on everything.

He had to ask Sirius, though, to let him through the wards.

So as they were watching tele, Harry had his head in Sirius' lap with the rest of his body stretched out on the sofa, he decided to ask him.

"Sii-rrrii?"

Sirius looked down at Harry wearily.

"Waa-hhaat?"

Harry took a breath, looking into Sirius' eyes he said, "I need to go to the Black Library."

Sirius' eyes darkened, "Why?"

"It's a...personal project. Please? You don't have to stay, just let me in."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "A personal project?" he asked sceptically.

Harry sighed, "Look, I will tell you about my...personal…project, but at the moment, I just want to do it myself. Please?"

Sirius couldn't resist, those stupid darn eyes. "Fine. We'll go tomorrow. Now, hush."

Nothing. Not one silly, stupid, pathetic, ridiculous, annoying, pointless, papery, ratty, smelly book and urrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhh.

Harry had decided to tell Sirius at the meal.

However it was Friday, and still nothing. The library was unorganised and he couldn't find anything.

And that stupid damn portrait of Patrick, or Pheanus, or whoever, was smirking at him, while he sat on the floor pouting. He glared at the P- man Portrait.

"You shut it. I mean stop it. Stupid smug smortrait." The portrait raised an eyebrow. "Yes! I meant to say smortrait. Never heard of alliteration?"

….

The nerve!

He.

Was.

Still.

Smirking.

Irkingly.

The smortrait smiled patronisingly, "You do realise, this library is voice activated?"

Harry felt ….like screaming. Bashing his head in with one of those silly, stupid, pathetic, ridiculous, annoying, pointless, papery, ratty, smelly and _heavy_ tomes. However, he resisted temptation, and stared blankly ahead, ignoring the laughs of that, that, _smortrait._

Deep breaths, Harry. Deep breaths.

Sighing, he stood up and spoke, "Male Pregnancy."

And, out of how many thousand books. There were two. He didn't realise it was that rare.

Picking the first book up, he opened the cover, and trailed down the contents, then flung it aside. Useless.

Picking up the next one, hoping it was better than the first, he scanned the contents.

Ha.

_Causes…...14_

Causes? Hn.

"What would you like to drink, sirs?"

"Hmm, I think I might try some wine." Sirius said contemplatively looking at the menu.

"I'll just have some juice, thanks." Harry smiled at the waitress.

Sirius glanced at him over the menu, "You haven't had any alcohol all week, Har. I'm surprised you're not having withdrawal symptoms." He teased. "I'll have a try of some of your white wine." He flashed her a smile.

"Right. I'll be back to take your order."

"Why didn't she take it then?" Sirius blinked.

Harry shrugged. Sirius had booked them a secluded table, out of everyone's view. Speaking of the view - they were sat next to a large window, with a fantastic view of the city, and as it was night-time, the lights, and everything were amazing. Now he needed to find the right time…

They ordered the food, skipping the starter, and besides from Sirius complaining about his undercooked carrots, it was delicious.

While they were waiting for the deserts, Harry thought he'd have to do it now or he never would.

Harry closed his eyed and took a deep, deep, deep, deep, breath.

"I-" He stopped when he realised both he a Sirius spoke at the same time.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" Sirius asked.

"Erm, well, I have some news…" Harry tried to speak but he was too nervous..."…but you go on."

"Oh, well." He cleared his throat, suddenly looking anxious.

He got up and came around the table. He bent down on one knee, and reached into his suit pocket….

Harry couldn't breathe….he's not….no way…. Oh Merlin and all other ancient long-bearded wizards….

Holding an engagement ring, in semi-shaking hands towards Harry…

"We've...been together, six months. Maybe not long to many…but I love you. And…..I want to spend the rest of my life with you…. And well, will you be my bonded?"

Harry furiously stomped the tears back. He may be gay, but he was still a man. A manly man. Yeah….he started crying.

"Yes-"

Sirius grinned, relaxing in relief – and jumped up and squeezed him to death.

"-but"

Sirius groaned, pulling back, but still grinning, "Not the but!"

Harry smiled, but it faded as he licked his lips, but a thought just hit him and he frowned, "You do realise we'd have to tell everyone?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss, "Of course,"

However, Harry put a finger on his lips stopping him. "I'm pregnant." He blurted.

Sirius froze.

He didn't blink.

Harry was starting get worried.

"Sirius…?"

Sirius blinked. "Pregnant." His eyes shot down to Harry's stomach. "You". He repeated numbly.

Harry watched him warily.

Slowly, but surely a wide grin, "Me daddy!"

Harry let out a breath, and chuckled, "You don't need to speak baby language yet, Siri."

"HHAHA! I'M -"

"Sirius, Shh!"

"Sorry," He whispered, grabbing the ring on the table, he pried it out the box and slid gently onto Harry left hand.

He smiled at it. He looked up at Harry with joyous and prideful eyes.

"How?"

"Well, from what the book, said…" He closed his mouth, then opened it again, closed it, and opened it…. He frowned. "Something to do with enough love for each other, and enough power to wandlessly conjure…." Flapping his hands, around while he tried to explain something he didn't quite understand himself… he looked too adorable, so he had an excuse to snog his face off - ignoring the gasp of the waitress as she returned with their puddings.

_Haha, you know you want to review. This is my first time for all the lovie dovie stuff, how'd I do?_

_I was soooooooooo tempted to leave it as a cliff - _

"However, Harry put a finger on his lips stopping him. "I'm pregnant." He blurted.

Sirius froze."

_There. But I thought that was too evil, and there wasn't much after it to be another chapter :P._

_I could write a side story, for the reactions of everyone. It'd probably be quite short mind you. If you want me to, do tell me._

_DE BUUUUTTTTOOOOOONNN._

_Press de button, man._

_Or woman!_

_Pwease?_


	2. Remus

_Okaaaaaaay, long time no see, and I bet the ones that wanted to read this changed emails, or whatever by now, but hopefully there's a few of you still on here. It's only very, very, short and only Remus finding out. But I'm planning for there to be more, and it's likely not to take years this time :D. Hope you like. Oh and I know, reading back through chapter one, there were many mistakes, I think I've corrected them now :D. Again - hope you like!_

Harry lay back against his lovers' chest, Sirius' hands lay on the small bump on Harry's stomach, as they watched the DI puzzle over the latest fictional murder

"How does it exactly work then? I mean, a woman has a different chromosome thingy, y I think, and then the man give the x ones, to make a baby – so... I'm confused..."

Sirius sighed. "Harry. Does it matter? You think I had a muggle education? Look, it – it just _is. _I guess us wizards have both. Now hush, last time I never figu-"

The fireplace flared green, they both jumped, Harry fluffed his loose jumper out to try and disguise the bump.

Remus Lupin's scarred face always looked rather eerie, with that green glow that bounced around his head.

"Remy! How're ya, mate?" Sirius grinned, as he slid off the sofa to kneel in front of the grate.

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Remus shook his head, "Nothing, look, I was around Arthur's today, Molly asked me to tell you their floo's down so you'll have to owl if you need to contact any of them, I think she was thinking more of Harry, but next weekend she's doing an early Christmas dinner this year because of Ron and Hermione's holiday. Assuming you'll be there, no?"

Sirius turned round, and at the slight head nod, he replied, "Yeah, yeah, sure thing, normal time?"

"Guessing so," Remus shrugged, "I'll see you la-"

"Wait!" Harry got up partially, sitting on the edge of the chair he looked wide-eyed to the dog animagus, "Shouldn't we..." he murmured, his tilted his head towards Remus, looking questioningly at Sirius.

"What? Now?"

"Well - I don't know! It's got to be soon. Shouldn't we at least tell him the, y'know, us part? Let him get his head round that first? Or s-"

"Is there something you need me for?" Remus asked, expression looking slightly irked.

"Ah, well," Sirius scratched the back of his neck. "Do you have a second? Can you come through?"

"Now? Why?" Remus pulled his head out nevertheless, and the flames danced as he stepped through.

There was an awkward silence, Remus looking between the two, Sirius and Harry looking anywhere, thinking that they should've planned this.

Finally, Harry took a deep breath. "Okay." Harry bit his lip. "Okay." This time it was accompanied by a nod of the head. "Well. You know I'm 19? And, well, ahem, well I have a boyfriend."

Remus blinked, looking confused, "That's …great. You've already told us you were gay, Harry."

"What? No I haven't!"

"Oh. Huh. Are you sure?"

"Um, yes!"

"Look, it's alright Harry, many wizards – and witches – are gay, haven't you had this conversation with Sirius or something?" The werewolf frowned over at Sirius.

Sirius looked surprised and held his hands up. "Hey! Don't look at me like that, just, this is going somewhere honest, just, hold on, we just don't-"

"Sirius, look I've got to go I have dinner in the oven." Lupin to his credit, did look apologetic.

"It's me, me and Harry I mean. Toget- why are you cooking it the muggle way?"

"Why not?" Remus looked at him defensively. Then blinked. "You and Harry are together? Please tell me you missed out the 'living' part." Remus closed his eyes, looking as though he were relaxing on some beach in Hawaii. Harry snorted at the mental image his brain came up with.

Sirius looked at Harry, panicking, recognising Remus' 'about to blow' posture. Quickly looking back at Remus – who luckily still had his eyes closed – he dashed out the door, as though the devil were chasing him.

"Remus?" Harry licked his lips, and tentatively tried again. "We, I mean, as in, me and Sirius, it's been awhile. I mean we're planning to get married. Not, obviously until we've told everyone, but, um yeah." Silence. "Remus?"

Remus snapped his eyes open, and glared, making Harry reel back. Remus' eyes jumped around the room – eyes landing on the open door way. Remus took a deep breath, and once again closed his eyes; Harry watching hesitantly.

Then suddenly, as if flicking a switch, the werewolf's shoulder sagged, and he reversed back and slumped down onto the edge of the sofa, head in his hands.

"It's not right. Not right." He murmured. He looked back up to Harry with something akin to annoyance in his eyes. "I'm supposing it doesn't matter if I gave my blessing or not?" Remus raised an eyebrow, then closed his eyes once again. Harry briefly wondered if he had some sort of 'Happy Place'. "But, _Christ Harry._ He's – and was-" sigh_. "_James-"

"We've had that conversation." Harry cut in. "Me and Sirius. There's a lot about our relationship that be... picked on, I guess, things that aren't '_socially acceptable'_ or whatever – but me and Sirius like to think that people, _James,_" he stressed with a pointed look at Remus, "would accept it – at _least – _because we're happy, and fine, and... and... I'm not saying we're in utopia, but, near enough, I still get the survivor guilt, I still get fed up and frustrated with all the press, that's _still_ for some reason interested in me. Sirius still has nightmares, and self-doubt and hatred because of the whole secret keeper saga, and blah blah blah. And we still get annoyed and fed up with each other. But I love him – and, overall, we're happier than we've probably ever been – with each other." Harry paused.

Remus was just staring at him, as if contemplating a mystery of life as he had since the boy saviour had started his mini-rant.

Harry took a breath -

"I get it. No need to say any more, Harry." Remus said resignedly, though Harry could see a tiny, almost non-existent, glint of amusement; a tiny, almost non-existent gesture that let Harry know everything was okay between them; that it wouldn't ruin his friendship with Harry nor – more importantly - Sirius. Not that Harry thought it would, the two marauders' friendship was stronger than that.

"Tell Sirius I want a word with him." Remus got up. "Before the dinner." He added as an afterthought.

Then he went to the floo.

And left.

Harry stared. Then let out a breath, and collapsed onto the couch.


End file.
